Wind Blow
by Des Parfaits
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UP / END] Satu hal yang baru aku sadari sekarang, keadaan tak selamanya sama. Waktu terus berputar seperti jarum panjang yang akan selalu melewati angka 12. Satu waktu aku berfikir kebahagiaan hidup di dunia adalah fana yang abadi, namun di satu sisi aku tak memungkiri bahwa hidup bersama Yixing membawa kebahagiaan yang abadi. [Sulay / Twoshoot!]
1. Chapter 1

Kutenteng ember plastik berwarna merah dan sebuah sekop di dalamnya pada tangan kananku, sementara tangan kiriku digenggam erat oleh ibuku. Sesekali ia berhenti sejenak hanya untuk sekedar membenahi letak topi bergambar Thomas-ku yang kebesaran. Maklumlah ini topi warisan dari kakakku yang sekarang ada di London. Aku menoleh kesana kemari dengan sedikit mendongak berhubung ukuran dan tinggi badanku yang tak sampai 200cm ini.

Oke, kalian pikir aku ini siapa? Aku adalah Kim Joonmyeon, anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun yang sedang digandeng oleh ibu menuju sebuah taman bermain di tengah kota. Salam kenal ^,~

* * *

.

.

**Kim Joonmyeon - Zhang Yixing**

**Twoshoot!**

**Joonmyeon POV**

.

.

**Wind Blow**

.

.

* * *

Sedikit sebal memang saat nyamannya kau berjalan tiba-tiba ibu harus berhenti. Aku mendongak dan mendapati dua orang perempuan yang aku prediksi adalah teman ibuku tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Huh aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...

"Uwaaa~ Joonmyeon-ie~ kau sudah besar ternyata. Ya ampun sudah lama tante tidak bertemu denganmu sejak terakhir kau masih bayi. Kau tumbuh menjadi anak hebat yang tampan. Aduh~ Yoona~ dia sangat lucu! Lihat pipinya ingin aku makan rasanya ^^"

Mulai sudah tante ini ber-fangirling ria. Aku tahu aku adalah pria tampan. Pria? Tak apalah, bukankah aku juga seorang laki-laki dan wajar jika menyebut diriku seorang pria? Yah walaupun masih kurang cocok mengingat usiaku yang masih seperti biji jagung milik Luhan hyung tetangga depan rumah. Boleh aku jelaskan? Dia sedang melakukan penelitian sains tentang pertumbuhan epigeal atau hipogeal—baiklah tinggalkan Luhan hyung.

Tak ada gunanya aku mengomel dalam hati sementara jemari nakal tante ini masih menoel dan mencubiti pipiku yang terbilang gembil. Beginilah nasip menjadi seorang anak lelaki yang tampan dan manly seperti aku. Memang apa hubungannya ?

"Taeng, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari pipi anakku?"

Perempuan yang dipanggil oleh ibu dengan sebutan "Taeng" itu menoleh dan mengangguk meski senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya tak kunjung pudar. Untung aku manly, jadilah rasa takut yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku mati-matian aku usir sedemikian rupa. Tak ada bedanya melihat senyuman tante Taeng dengan gambaran Kris hyung tetangga depan tepat di sebelah rumah Luhan hyung itu.

Boleh aku ceritakan?

Boleh?

Terimakasih ^^ aku tak tahan untuk tidak menyebarkan gosip ini, fufufu~

Kris hyung sudah SMP, sama seperti Luhan hyung. Hanya saja karya yang sering ia sebut sebagai mahakarya terbaik seluruh abad 21 ini lebih buruk dari gambaran Sehun. Sehun ini adik Luhan hyung yang baru bisa menggenggam crayon -_- parah? Memang.

Ah sudahlah aku tak mau banyak-banyak berbicara tentang Kris hyung, karena jika aku membicarakan dia, sama saja dengan membuka kotak hitam yang sengaja aku tutup rapat-rapat. Apa itu? Aku sering menjadi korban ke-mahakarya-annya. Akulah yang menjadi komentator atas kepameran Kris hyung mengenai karyanya—lebih tepatnya di paksa. Dan itu sungguh menyiksa mata dan batinku. Kris hyung memakai anak TK seperti aku sebagai kambing hitam. Apa-apaan itu, huh?!

CUKUP!

Akhirnya pipiku terlepas dari cengkeraman tante Taeng, aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Ini semua berkat ibuku yang sudah menjadi malaikat terlihatku saat ini. Ah tak heran jika aku mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan bak malaikat seperti ini karena ibuku yang menurunkan gen kemalaikatannya(?) padaku.

Ibu, Myeonie sayang ibu :')

Tak perlu aku ceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Tak ada yang menarik menurutku karena yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah berkubang dalam lautan pasir taman, seperti saat ini. Usahaku menarik tangan ibu untuk segera meninggalkan dua perempuan menyeramkan itu tak sia-sia. Kini jadilah aku bergulat bersama ember dan sekopku.

Ugh! Apa ini?

"Ibu, topi ini menggangguku..."

Sementara tangan kananku menyerahkan topi besar berkeringat kepada ibu, jemari tangan kiriku menggaruk kepalaku yang memang terasa gatal. Pasti karena cuaca panas.

Tanpa menghiraukan suara ibu yang menyuruhku kembali memakai topi, aku sudah mencuri start berlari ke kotak pasir singgasanaku di mana aku meninggalkan ember dan sekopku di sana. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat kakiku berhenti beberapa langkah dari kotak pasir; seorang anak laki-laki tengah memainkan ember dan sekop-KU. Rambutnya berwarna coklat sedikit pirang—ah tak jelas, sedikit ikal dan membelakangiku. Aku melanjutkan langkahku yang tak sampai barusan, dapat ku dengar anak ini bersenandung tak jelas sambil terus mengisi emberku dengan pasir. Setelah dirasanya cukup penuh dan padat, ia membalik ember dengan cepat kemudian menarik ember hingga yang terlihat sebuah gundukkan berbentuk ember terbalik. Anak itu mengulangi kegiatan yang sama dan saat itu aku menepuk pundak kecilnya yang tertutup hoodie bermotif pesawat yang ia kenakan. Anak itu menoleh di mana raut bingung tercetak jelas di sana.

"..itu punyaku.." ucapku dengan telunjuk mengarah pada ember dan sekop di tangannya. Anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada barang yang kumaksud kemudian beralih padaku lagi, "..punyamu?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Dengan sedikit kasar aku merebut ember dan sekop milikku dari tangannya. Detik setelahnya ada rasa aneh saat aku melihat dua belah bibir anak itu bergetar. Kasihan—dan sebagai laki-laki sejati aku ikut berjongkok di hadapannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya.

"..maaf, aku jahat. Ini.. kau boleh bermain dengannya.."

Kusodorkan ember dan sekopku bersamaan dengan kedua bola mata anak itu membulat, lebih terihat bulat dari mataku, dan—lucu. Aish~

Anak itu meraih ember dan sekopku, "..terimakasih. Ayo bermain bersama Yicing.."

Dapat kurasakan genggaman tangannya menarikku keluar kotak pasir. Hey! Mau kemana dia?

"..tunggu, Yicing!"

Anak yang menyebut dirinya Yicing itu menghentikan langkahnya saat teriakanku menggema di telinganya kemudian berbalik badan, "..ada apa?" Aku melepaskan genggamannya. Ugh~ cukup erat juga jika dilihat dari bekas merah di pergelanganku, "..aku tidak boleh main terlalu jauh oleh ibu.." Yicing mendekatiku hingga jarak antara kami berdua lenyap dan dapat kurasakan deru nafas halusnya menerpa wajahku, dia tersenyum lebar dan yang dapat aku lihat adalah gigi ompongnya yang tepat berada di wajahku -_-

"Yicing juga tak boleh bermain jauh-jauh dari ibu, Yicing cuma ingin mengajak—oh siapa namamu?"

"..Joonmyeon.." jawabku cepat.

Yicing membulatkan bibirnya untuk sepersekian detik, "..ah! mengajak Myeonie naik ayunan.."

Yang aku herankan adalah; naik ayunan kenapa membawa ember dan sekop? Dasar anak aneh, seaneh namanya. Yicing? Apa itu? Seperti kegiatan yang sering aku lakukan saat tidur—ngompol. Oh jauh sekali. Padahal yang aku maksud adalah kencing haha lucu dan garing -_-

Belum sempat aku sadar dari pikiranku tentang namanya, tangan Yicing kembali menarikku. Menurut, hanya bisa menurut mengikuti langkahnya k arah ayunan di sudut taman.

Yicing meletakkan ember dan sekopku di tanah dan mulai memanjat bangku ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, heran dengan apa yang ia lakukan, "..kenapa harus di panjat? Kan biasanya duduk.."

Anak itu kembali memamerkan giginya yang ompong tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanku. Kulihat dia berdiri di atas bangku ayunan dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat pegangan besi di sisinya.

"Myeonie.. kau pasti belum mencoba ini. Bermain ayunan dengan berdiri seperti ini sangat mengasyikkan.."

Dia mulai berayun. Di awal hanya terlihat begitu lambat tetapi semakin lama ayunannya semakin cepat. Angin begitu keras menerpa dilihat dari helaian poni coklatnya yang bergerak tak tentu arah sementara kedua bola matanya terpejam. Sepertinya mengasyikkan melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah angin menggelitik tubuhnya yang mungil. Semungil aku :p

Akupun mulai mengikuti geriknya barusan, mulai dari memanjat bangku ayunan di sebelah ayunannya hingga berdiri tegak meski kedua kakiku sedikit bergetar karena memang aku baru pertama kali ini melakukan hal se-ekstrim ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku akan jatuh? Ibu pasti akan marah meski tak semengerikan ibu tiri Bawang Putih saat marah(?)

Kueratan genggaman tanganku pada pegangan besi, menarik nafas dan mulai mengayunkan tubuhku perlahan. Lama-kelamaan hembusan angin yang menyentuh wajahku semakin keras dan baru kusadari aku berayun cukup cepat. Helaian poniku ikut terbang. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati sentuhan lembut udara.

Baru kusadari suara tawa Yicing tak terdengar lagi dan mengundang inginku untuk membuka kelopak mata, menoleh ke arahnya yang ada di sampingku. Dia masih tersenyum dan juga—menatapku. Senyuman lebar itu menarik sudut bibirku untuk ikut terangkat.

"Benar kan kata Yicing? Ini mengasyikkan ^^?"

Aku mengangguk, membenarkan. Ini memang mengasyikkan.

Kembali aku menggenggam erat pegangan ini dan kupacu ayunanku demi mendapatkan angin yang lebih besar. Rasa kebas memenuhi perut dan dadaku seolah menggelitik, membuatku tertawa tanpa sadar. Ku dengar tawa lain, itu pasti Yicing. Suara tawa kami mendominasi sudut taman yang cukup sepi. Seolah ini adalah tempat kami berdua. Seolah udara tenang milik kami. Seolah hembusan angin ini hanya milikku—dan Yicing.

.

.

.

Suara alarm dari jam berbentuk mobil di sebelah ranjang membuatku terpaksa membuka mata. Bias sinar mentari mulai menyeruak masuk melewati celah kelopak mata dan menembus pupilku. Aku mengerjap guna membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya yang berlebihan ini.

Malas. Kupeluk gulingku lagi. Membenamkan wajah di antara bantal dan gulingku yang besar hingga tenggelam aku rasanya.

'Tok tok tok'

Itu pasti ibu.

"Myeonie, ayo bangun. Kau harus sekolah.."

Benar kan?

Aku hanya menggeliat malas ketika merasakan tangan ibu menggoyangkan tubuh kecilku.

"Myeonie, ada yang menunggumu.."

Rasa penasaran mengalahkan kantukku. Dengan cepat aku mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, "..siapa?" Ibu tersenyum lembut. Aih cantiknya perempuan yang melahirkanku ini, "..anak laki-laki seumuran denganmu..." ibu memutar bola matanya—berfikir, "..kalau tak salah namanya Yixing.."

Siapa? Yixing? Yixing? Keningku berkerut, mataku memicing mencoba mengingat apakah aku mempunyai atau setidaknya mengenal anak yang bernama Yixing? Namun telingaku tak asing mendengarnya. Apa ada yang mirip? Oh tidak! Otakku kehilangan sebagian memori tentang nama itu. Apa berbeda satu suku kata? Atau satu—HURUF!

Yicing!

Putaran memori hari di mana aku harus berpisah dengan Yicing memenuhi ingatanku. Kami dipanggil oleh ibu masing-masing yang ternyata sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ibu Yicing cantik, sama seperti anaknya.

Ya!

Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Itu berhasil mengundang raut keheranan pada wajah ibuku. Ia memegang bahuku, "..Myeonie, kau kenapa?"

Kulirik ibuku. Raut khawatir tergurat jelas di sana. Khawatir anaknya yang tampan ini sedang masuk angin tiba-tiba merasa mual dan ingin muntah, mungkin? Sayangnya yang harus ia khawatirkan adalah anak laki-lakinya yang masih berusia lima tahun dan duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak—pula—sudah berani mengambil kesimpulan sedewasa itu. tapi bukankah anak kecil selalu jujur? Aku masih anak kecil dan aku jujur *\(^o^)/*

Aku tersenyum menatap ibuku yang masih setia dengan lukisan kekhawatiran di wajah cantiknya, "..Myeonie tak apa, Bu. Myeonie mandi dulu, ya?" dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari ibu aku segera melompat turun dari ranjang, menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan di dalam sana hanya satu yang aku pikirkan. Jadi namanya Yixing?

.

.

Aku sudah siap dengan seragam plus sepatuku. Kutenteng ransel merahku dan keluar kamar turun menuju ruang makan. Satu objek dari sekian objek yang aku tangkap cukup menarik minatku untuk tersenyum. Seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku tengah duduk di salah satu kursi makan dengan kaki mungil terbalut sepatu yang menggantung dan tangan terlipat di atas meja membuatnya sedikit mendongak. Lucu.

Nampaknya semua yang ada di sana menyadari kehadiranku tak terkecuali laki-laki cilik yang kuyakini adalah Yixing itu. Ia menatapku cukup lama lalu setelahnya senyuman yang semakin meyakinkaku bahwa dia adalah Yixing, gigi ompong itu. Aku mengangguk saat ibuku melambaikan tangannya bermaksud memanggilku, kemudian membungkuk saat berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan cantik yang aku taksir adalah ibu Yixing. Segera aku mengambil tempat di sebelah Yixing karena memang di sanalah tempat kosong yang tersisa, dengan susah payah tentunya mengingat kursi makan ini cukup tinggi dan tubuhku tak sampai. Aku harus memanjat seperti bayi. Haha kuyakini Yixing pasti begitu atau kemungkinan besarnya dia di gendong ibunya untuk duduk di sana.

Huft~ akhirnya setelah melewati perjuangan rutin yang aku lakukan setiap pagi ini berhasil juga. Aku membetulkan letak dasi kupu-kupuku sejenak dan kemudian menoleh ke kanan di mana Yixing sedang menatapku dengan tatapan polos.

'Deg'

Aigo apa ini? Jantungku berpacu cepat. Hal teraneh selama lima tahun hidupku belakangan ini. Apa karena aku belum makan? Ah mungkin saja lambungku yang kosong hingga membuat jantungku bekerja lebih ekstra untuk mengaliri darah kaya akan oksigen namun kekurangan nutrisi ke seluruh tubuhku. Atau—mungkin—gara-gara Yixing?

Kami masih saling pandang menghiraukan suara tawa renyah kedua ibu kami yang sedari tadi mengamatiku yang kini harus terpaku tepat saat Yixing menatapku lekat-lekat. Yixing tersenyum lebar. Aku tak mengerti, apa memang anak ini selalu senang hingga terus tersenyum tanpa memperdulikan giginya yang ompong itu? Ckck. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai wajahnya yang sangat polos saat tertawa. Dan satu hal yang baru aku sadari adalah; ikatan mirip air mancur di atas kepalanya itu. Ya ampun. Pasti orang lain akan mengira Yixing adalah perempuan. Apa ibunya tak punya kerjaan? Atau salah menginginkan anak hingga Yixing yang jelas-jelas laki-laki sepertiku harus mendapatkan ikatan rambut seperti tanduk unicorn itu.

Oh tunggu dulu. Ibuku sendiri terkadang mendadaniku seperti anak perempuan juga. Lupakan -_-

"Apa?"

Akhirnya setelah keterdiamanku, aku bersuara. Yixing mengerjapkan matanya. Lucu hihi ^^

"Yicing sekolah sama Myeonie, lho :D. Jadi kita berangkatnya bersama ya? Yicing masih tak punya teman di sini dan satu-satunya orang yang baru Yicing kenal adalah Myeonie. Yicing takut main sama anak di sekitar sini. Apalagi depan rumah Yicing yang seperti naga itu. Masa baru pertama ke sana Yicing sudah ditarik lalu dia pamer gambar. Apa? Itu tak pantas di sebut gambar. Huh! Lalu sebelahnya yang matanya seperti rusa itu. Yicing tak paham dengan apa yang dia bicarakan. Yicing kan anak TK kenapa dia membahas tentang biji jagung yang tumbuh di atas kapas dengan Yicing? Aku tak paham! Huh!"

Aku hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mataku mendengar ocehan Yicing yang aku yakini pasti yang dia maksud adalah Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung. Hah Kris hyung semakin brutal saja. Satu lagi yang dapat aku simpulkan. Yixing itu ce-re-wet!

.

.

.

"Myeonie punya sepeda?"

Aku sedang mendorong mobil-mobilanku di teras saat Yixing bertanya seperti itu, kulirik dia yang sudah berdiri menjulang di sampingku meninggalkan perlatan masak plastik yang sedari tadi ia mainkan dan menghasilkan beberapa—yang menurutnya adalah—kue. Aku mengangguk, "..punya.."

Sinar matanya sangat terang dan cerah membuatku sedikit silau karenanya. Kentara sekali dia sangat senang, bukan? Apa dia tak punya sepeda dan tak pernah bermain sepeda? Haha mungkin mungkin. Kasihan sekali kalau begitu :p

"Ayo kita main sepeda.."

Dia menarik lenganku menuju garasi rumahku di mana sepeda pancal roda dua milikku teronggok di pojok sana. Aku masuk setelah mendorong ke atas pintu garasi dan menuntun sepeda keluar, "..ayo main.." Yixing hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk.

.

.

"Xing.. kau yakin?"

Aku menegak ludah dengan amat sangat berat seolah tak yakin dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku. Kutolehkan kepala ke arah Yixing di mana anak itu sudah siap berpacu di atas sepedaku.

"Yicing yakin. Kau akan ketagihan jika sudah mencobanya.. YUHUUU~!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya yang mendominasi di udara, Yixing mengayuh pedal sepeda pancalku dengan cukup cepat dan brutal menuruni jalan terjal. Aku hanya tercekat menahan nafas takut-takut anak itu terjatuh dan pasti aku yang dimarahi ibu -_-

"Wuhuuu~! Myeonie~! KYAAAA~!"

Hanya itu yang dapat pendengaranku tangkap. Teriakan-teriakan girang dari Yixing yang sibuk bertarung dengan angin kencang. Kulihat ia melepas kayuhan kakinya pada pedal dan meletakkannya pada sambungan besi antara jok dengan setang kemudi. Mungkin rasa keingintahuanku sebagai anak kecil memacu adrenalin untuk mencoba hal yang Yixing lakukan.

"Ahahah! Myeonie! Kau harus mencobanya.."

Yixing sudah kembali. Ia turun dari sepeda dan menyerahkannya padaku dengan cengiran lebarnya. Aku kembali meneguk ludahku kasar. Apa aku harus melakukannya? Bagaimana nanti kalau aku jatuh? Pasti aku dimarahi ibu -_- Kulihat air mancur di atas kepalanya masih ke belakang akibat bergesekan dengan angin tadi.

Kuraih setang sepeda pancalku, "..kau yakin tak apa?" Yixing mengangguk mantap dengan kedua ibu jarinya yang mengacung di udara menandakan itu jawaban yang akurat, "..kau tinggal mengayuh pedalnya dengan cepat dan setelah itu lepaskan. Angin akan menabrak wajahmu. Oh ya ampun itu sangat menyenangkan "

Benar kan? Aku hanya bertanya empat kata dan dia menjawab berkata-kata.

Aku mulai menaiki sepeda pancalku lalu aku menatap medan yang harus aku tempuh di depan sana. Kemudian aku berdoa kepada Tuhan, menyilangkan jemariku di depan dada dan mulai mengayuh pedal dengan kecepatan sedang di awal yang lama-kelamaan tanpa sadar aku mengayuh pedal dengan cukup cepat diiringi teriakan heboh dari Yixing. Ya ampun suara anak itu cukup nyaring (baca; cempreng)

Semula hanya hembusan lembut namun semakin kebas perut dan dadaku, semakin kencang pula angin yang menerpaku. Angin ini segar. Tanpa ku sadari sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di bibirku.

"Kyaaaa~! Hahahaha~!"

Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku. Benar. Yixing memang benar. Betapa asyiknya berperang dengan angin kencang saat naik sepeda pancal.

.

.

.

Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata rumah Yixing berada tepat di sebelah rumahku. Halaman kami hanya dipisahkan oleh pagar kayu dan entah kenapa pagar itu selalu bisa dilewati Yixing tiap malam. Pasti anak itu akan menyelinap keluar rumah, melewati celah pagar, memanjat pohon mangga(?) yang berada tepat di depan jendela kamarku, dan terakhir aku akan menemukannya tertidur di sebelahku pagi harinya.

Malam ini aku menunggu Yixing di halaman samping rumahku. Aku duduk tercenung dengan piyama bajak laut di teras rumah.

'Srrrrkk'

Apa itu? Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekitar halaman dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Ah mungkin kucing.

'Srrrrk'

Kulihat semak-semak di dekat pagara kayu bergerak. Tubuhku kaku sementara otakku membayangkan apa yang akan muncul dari balik semak-semak itu. Harimau? Beruang? Oke! Joonmyeon, kau terlalu sering menonton Krisna -_-

"BA~!"

"KYA~!"

'Bruk'

Pantatku sakit. Kuelus ia yang barusan terantuk lantai teras. Sang pelaku pengkagetanku(?) tertawa puas dengan gigi ompongnya yang mulai tumbuh sedikit. Haha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhang Yixing! Aku tahu nama lengkapnya ini setelah beradu argumen dengan ibu yang terus menuduhku menyukai Yixing hanya karena bertanya siapa nama lengkap anak ini. Tsk!

"Myeonie, kau tak apa?"

Yixing berjongkok di sebelahku memasang wajah bingung yang terlihat dua ribu kali lebih lucu daripada marmut peliharaan Luhan hyung, "..ya aku tak apa, Xingie.."

Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya Xing-ie -_- ?

Anak itu tersenyum lebar lagi, "..baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo tunjukkan pada Cingie mana benda lebar itu.."

Aku segera bangkit kemudian membetukkan celana piyamaku yangs sedikit melorot akibat ditarik Yixing barusan, "..ayo.."

Aku mengajak Yixing ke garasi, membuka pintu derek hingga kegelapanlah yang akhirnya menyergap penglihatan kami. Kurasakan Yixing memeluk erat lenganku, segera kucoba untuk menenangkan si gigi ompong ini dengan mengelus lengannya yang melingkari lenganku. Hangat.

"Yixing, bisakah kau tak hanya berdiam diri di sana? Bantu aku menggeret ini.."

Susah payah aku menarik sebuah trampolin besar dari dalam garasi setelah Yixing melepaskan pelukannya. Yixing mengangguk dan membantuku mengeluarkannya ke halaman.

"Ssst~ Yixing jangan bilang pada ibu kalau kita bermain ini.."

Kuletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirku dengan badan condong ke depan mendekati Yixing. Kulihat kedua belah pipinya bersemu saat wajah kami saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan jarak sedekat ini. Aish~ apa lagi ini?

Yixing mengangguk, "..sippo.." seraya mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah childish anak itu. Terkadang aku sanksi tentang jenis kelaminnya. Dia laki-laki atau perempuan, sih?

Kami merangkak menaiki trampolin yang memang cukup tinggi. Heran juga mengapa kami bisa sampai berhasil dengan selamat menarik benda bundar, besar dan berat ini. Aku tak peduli. Yixing pun sepertinya begitu.

Tubuh kecil kami tenggelam dalam hamparan kain lentur trampolin ini. Kekehan-kekehan Yixing memenuhi rongga pendengaranku yang entah kenapa itu bagaikan dawai harpa surga yang sangat menyejukkan hatiku. Hey~ darimana aku belajar kata-kata seperti itu ?

Tawa Yixing terus menggema seiring dengan gagalnya ia untuk mencoba berdiri tapi selalu berakhir dengan tenggelamnya tubuh mungil itu. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan tangan kami saling terpaut. Dalam diam kami memandang langit bertabur bintang sambil berbaring di atas trampolin. Genggaman tangan kecil Yixing mengerat, setidaknya yang aku rasakan seperti itu. Tak tahu harus bagaimana, menolak? Tak mungkin. Ayolah aku terlalu senang. Memarahinya? Mustahil. Dan yang terjadi pada akhirnya adalah balasan genggaman erat tanganku pada tangan mungil ini.

"Myeonie.. bisakah kau membayangkan sesuatu dari taburan bintang di situ?"

Telunjuk Yixing terangkat. Bergerak perlahan seolah sedang menyatukan titik-titik berkelip kecil di atas sana. Cukup lama.

"Xingie, apa yang kau gambar?"

Yixing menoleh padaku, "..Cingie tidak menggambar apa-apa. Hanya menulis sesuatu di sana."

Alisku bertaut. Kerutan kecil terpampang di keningku, "..apa yang kau tulis?"

"Yicing suka Joonmyeon."

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di atas trampolin itu, Yixing sering sekali mengajakku ke suatu tempat di mana kami dapat memandang langit sepuasnya tanpa penghalang apapun. Dan tempat favorit kami saat ini adalah bukit yang tak jauh dari belakang sekolah. Aku tak tahu darimana Yixing bisa menemukan bukit ini. Selama aku tinggal di daerah sini, sekalipun aku tak pernah mendapati sebuah bukit di sekitar tempat tinggalku dan sekolah. Tapi keherananku sepertinya terjawab mantap mengingat Yixing adalah seorang anak lelaki yang cukup aktif dan tak bisa diam sejak kecil. Ah ya, saat ini aku sudah berusia 18 tahun. Bukan anak kecil lagi yang senang membawa ember merah beserta sekopnya ke taman dan di gandeng oleh sang ibu. Ckckck.

Kring Kring..

Itu dia. Pasti Yixing. Siapa lagi yang akan rela pagi-pagi datang ke rumahku hanya untuk tiduran di bukit tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu. Suara barusan adalah bel sepeda pancal milikku. Kenapa bisa ada di tangan Yixing? Jangan heran. Aku yang mempunyai sepeda itu namun Yixinglah yang sering memakainya. Ingat waktu kami bermain sepeda pancal dan melakukan hal ekstrim di jalan terjal? Sepertinya dugaanku tentang anak itu tak pernah bermain sepeda ada benarnya. Dia tak pernah punya sepeda. Atau mungkin dia tak boleh mempunyai sepeda pancal?

"Joonmyeon-gun, tante merasa susah saat Yixing selalu memaksa meminta untuk dibelikan sepeda pancal seperti punyamu. Bukannya tante tak mau memberinya, tetapi sudah lebih dari lima kali tante membelikannya sepeda dan selalu berakhir dengan sepeda yang terbagi menjadi dua."

Curhatan ibu Yixing tentang anaknya yang selalu menghancurkan sepeda pun terlintas di otakku. Curhatan itu aku dapatkan ketika aku dan ibu berkunjung ke rumah Yixing untuk menjenguk Yixing yang terjatuh dari sepedaku. Bukan salahku! Bukan saat kami bermain di jalan terjal. Ini salahnya sendiri yang selalu bertingkah aneh dan ekstrim bersama sepeda.

Sudahlah, lupakan Yixing tentang Yixing sang bycycle destroyer itu.

"Joonmyeon! Kau lama sekali. Tak tahukah kau betapa lelahnya jempolku memencet bel sepeda ini berkali-kali? Kau ini—ah! Joonmyeon. Kau tak lupa untuk membawa sandwich pesananku, kan? Kau tak akan membiarkanku kelaparan di sana, bukan? Huh! Ini memang giliranmu untuk membawa bekal."

Baru saja aku membuka daun pintu rumah, ocehan dan omelan Yixing sudah menyambutku dengan ceria. Yixing si cerewet pun tak pernah menghilang sejak taman kanak-kanak. Apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Membalasnya? Hanya akan menambah kadar kecerewetannya. Lebih baik aku menuruti apa yang dia katakan. Lebih aman kawan-kawan.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan alasan, dan ini sandwich yang kau inginkan. Sekarang turunlah, biarkan aku yang mengemudikan sepeda-KU!"

Kulihat bibir Yixing mengerucut pertanda tak setuju. Namun yang aku suka dari Yixing adalah dia tak pernah mengelak dengan apa yang aku titahkan padanya. Atau mungkin nada bicaraku saja yang seperti seorang diktator? Haha mungkin.

Diserahkannya kemudi sepeda padaku dan segera aku raih sebelum anak ini berubah pikiran dan malah meninggalkanku seperti beberapa hari lalu. Salahku tak bergerak cepat untuk meraih kemudi sepeda, Yixing justru menarik sepedaku dan mengayuh dengan kecepatan tinggi diiringi tawanya yang terdengar sangat freak di telinga itu. Ish enak saja.

"Cepat naik atau aku akan meninggalkanmu.."

Kudengar gerutuan kecil dari Yixing dan pada akhirnya anak itu membonceng juga, kan? Haha.

"Sudah.."

"Pegangan.."

Ugh~! Apa ini tanda bahwa ia takut jatuh atau hanya pelampiasan rasa kesal? Lengannya melingkar erat di perutku dan bukan gemuruh di dada yang kurasa, justru kesulitan bernafaslah yang harus aku atasi.

"Ehem.. Yixing, kau tak akan membunuhku, bukan?"

"Tidak."

Singkat sekali, pasti merajuk :D

"Kau sangat mencintaiku?"

"Oh? T-tidak.."

Haha kena kau :b

"Kenapa kau memelukku begitu erat?"

"Eh?"

Dengan cepat Yixing menarik lengannya. Kupastikan saat ini wajahnya pasti memerah. Hah tingkah childish itu masih saja melekat padanya. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan detik setelahnya Yixing langsung menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa? Tak ingin pegangan lagi? Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?"

"B-bukan begitu.. aku.."

Lucu.

Mulai kukayuh pedal sepeda perlahan, "..sudahlah, kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku. Bahkan sekarang kau tak mau berpegangan lagi padaku. Aku tak paham."

Tak ada sahutan dari belakang. Menggoda Yixing memang menyenangkan. Melihat pipi itu merona disertai tingkah imut entah kenapa selalu mengundangku untuk selalu tersenyum.

Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau memang seperti itu faktanya. Perjalanan kami yang seharusnya penuh dengan canda tawa kini terbungkus kecanggungan. Apa yang aku lakukan tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan? Kurasa tidak. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Kami sering melakukan candaan seperti itu meski yeah.. tak sampai menjurus ke perasaan yang lebih intim.

Aura dingin menyebar di belakangku saat ini. Pasti ulah Yixing.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kemana sifat cerewetmu itu, eoh?"

'Bugh!'

Eh?

Kutepikan sepedaku saat sesuatu yang keras menghantam punggungku.

"Yixing?"

Tak ada sahutan yang berarti. Kurasakan punggungku bergetar halus. Kenapa anak ini? Apa mungkin dia marah sampai menggeram di belakangku dan tak berminat untuk membalas ucapanku? Sungguh aneh.

"Kau tak sedang bercanda kan?"

Masih tak ada sahutan. Aku menelan ludahku kasar. Bagaimana ini?

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud memancingmu. Tapi tolong bicara padaku.."

Masih tetap hening. Sebegitunya Yixing padaku

Kuberanikan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan apa yang aku dapatkan setelah itu adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan sedunia. Yixing tertidur.

Arrgh~!

"YA! Zhang Yixing ba—"

Bertanya kenapa aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku? Itu karena aku tercekat saat lengan putih itu melingkar di pinggangku. Entah sadar atau tidak Yixing melakukannya, yang pasti dadaku kembali merasakan desiran aneh. Tak jauh beda dengan apa yang aku rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Dengan apa yang aku rasakan ketika masih taman kanak-kanak dulu. Kalian masih ingat?

Hangat yang aku rasakan saat ini masih perlu tinjauan ulang. Apa karena matahari yang mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya, suhu tubuhku yang tinggi, atau darahku yang mengalir deras dalam nadi? Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Karena satu hal yang aku pahami dan yakini adalah, aku bahagia.

.

.

.

Lingkar lengan di pinggangku mengendur bersamaan dengan berhentinya sepedaku. Kuhirup udara segar di sekitar daerah perbukitan kecil di sini sebelum membalikkan tubuh menghadap Yixing yang sedang menguap dan menggeliat berusaha menyamankan letak tulang-tulangnya yang mungkin bergeser karena posisi tidurnya yang sangat tidak tepat barusan. Kemudian aku menepuk kecil kedua belah pipinya agar dia cepat tersadar dari alam mimpi. Yang masih aku herankan adalah, kenapa anak ini bisa tertidur? Pukul berapa dia tidur semalam? Sebegitu semangatkah dia untuk ke bukit pagi hari ini? Ckckck.

"Kita sudah sampai, Myeonie?"

Aku mengangguk, "..dan cepat turun, aku lelah menahan sepeda ini dengan beban seberat dirimu.."

Apakah terdengar sinis? Tidak.

Anak itu menurut disertai anggukan kecil kemudian maju beberapa langkah dan merentangkan kedua lengannya seperti ingin memeluk angin. Tsk~ lagi-lagi angin. Kadang aku bertanya kenapa dia begitu suka dengan angin. Permainan yang selalu ia ajarkan padaku selalu berhubungan dengan angin. Benda yang tak layak disebut benda, kasat mata namun hanya bisa aku rasakan itu. Kadang menyegarkan, tetapi kadang menyebalkan. Yah itulah angin.

"Bisa bantu aku?"

Baru saja Yixing mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas saat aku melayangkan permintaan itu. Dia mengangguk dan segera mendekat.

"Joonmyeon, kau lelah?" Ucapnya disela kegiatan kami menuntun sepeda menaiki bukit. Jangan lupa sandwich bekal kami yang masih dia jinjing di tangan kanannya. Aku hanya menggeleng meski bulir peluh mulai menuruni pelipisku.

"Akh!"

Wow~ hampir saja aku ambruk akibat Yixing yang langsung melepas bantuannya dan dengan semangat mendaki bukit.

"Myeonie! Cepat kemari! Ini sangat indah kau tahu.."

Mana aku tahu, lihat saja belum.

"Aish, Myeonie kau lambat sekali.."

Yixing merebut sepedaku dan menuntunnya cepat ke puncak bukit kemudian menyandarkan sepeda itu pada pohon maple yang ada di sana. Detik berikutnya ia kembali menatapku dengan pandangan sebal seraya berkacak pinggang. Dasar nyonya~

"Myeonie, bisakah kau lebih cepat?"

"Hhh~ hhh~ Xingie.. aku~ lelaaaaahh~"

'Bruk'

Menyebalkan.

"Aaaa! Myeonie kenapa kau seperti kakek-kakek yang tak sanggup berjalan sendiri tanpa didampingi sang cucu?"

Dobel menyebalkan.

Posisiku yang bersimpuh di setengah lereng bukit membuatku harus mendongak menatap Yixing yang kini berlari kecil menuruni bukit dengan hati-hati. Tak lama aku merasakan lenganku terangkat. Hehe aku berat ya?

"Ugh~ Ayo, Myeon.. sebentar lagi kita sampai.."

Mudah bagimu mengatakannya. Tak ikut merasakan betapa lelahnya aku memancal sepeda yang berat sejauh itu, eoh?

"Tsk~ jangan mengomel terus. Bantu aku.."

Akhirnya Yixing terdiam. Ia membopongku yang memang terlihat seperti pak tua ke puncak bukit. Aku langsung berselonjor menetralkan nafasku yang tak karuan. Peluhku semakin mengucur deras di pelipis, hampir saja masuk ke mataku kalau Yixing tak segera mengusapnya.

M-mengusapnya?

Kulirik dia yang kini tengah memegang sapu tangan dan mengusap perlahan peluh di wajahku. Seberapa membutuhkan konsentrasi mengusap peluh seseorang hingga sekian detik aku memperhatikannya ia tak kunjung sadar.

"Ehem~" aku berdehem, dan benar saja ia Yixing berjengit ke belakang menyadari jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya begitu dekat. Aku sih tak masalah meski jantung ini memompa darah lebih cepat dari normalnya. Mungkin karena aku seme jadi lebih bisa mengendalikan perasaan dan sikap, ya? Lihat saja pipi yang merona sekarang. Mengingatkanku pada masa-masa kecilku bersama Yixing yang cukup mengerikan untuk ukuran anak kecil. Hey aku merasakan debaran ini sejak taman kanak-kanak. Aku terlalu cepat dewasa dan hormonku terproduksi lebih cepat.

Sudut bibirku berkedut menahan tawa. Menyadari hal itu Yixing segera menghadiahi sebuah pendelikan tajam meski yang kulihat malah seperti aegyo yang biasa Sehun—adik Luhan hyung—lakukan. Ah bicara tentang Luhan hyung aku jadi bertanya-tanya jadi apa sekarang orang itu? Kalian tahu kan maksudku?

Tak mempan. Tapi baiklah aku akan mengalah untuk Yixing.

"Sudah. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tiduran."

Oh oke. Seperti yang biasa kami lakukan semenjak tragedi trampolin, kami sering menghabiskan waktu untuk menatap langit menikmati semilir angin di ruang terbuka seperti ini. Apa aku sudah ceritakan di depan?

Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Kami larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sekelebat memori masa kecil kembali terlintas di otakku. Ya. Pengakuan Yixing kecil yang menyukaiku dan menulisnya di udara seiring dengan titik-titik berkilau di langit malam. Bintang. Hanya satu hal itu yang sering berputar tiba-tiba dalam otak kosongku. Tentang kebenarannya. Tapi bukankah aku pernah berkata bahwa anak kecil tak pernah bohong? Ada kemungkinan apa yang Yixing katakan saat itulah adalah kebenaran. Aku hanya bisa meyakinkannya dalam hati. Mana mungkin aku menanyakannya langsung kepada yang bersangkutan? Pasti dia akan mengelak. Tapi di coba bukannya lebih baik? Ah tidak tidak. Aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya.

Aku takut sebuah penolakan.

.

.

.

Skematik kehidupan manusia mulai dari lahir, kanak-kanak, remaja, dewasa dan satu—menikah. Siapa yang menyangka yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku adalah anak kecil bergigi ompong plus rambut air mancurnya yang sering teriak-teriak kegirangan karena angin? Anak lelaki cerewet yang selalu memaksa ibunya untuk membelikannya sepeda pancal. Dan anak lelaki yang selalu menemaniku berbaring di atas bukit menatap langit dan menikmati angin.

Cukup simpel. Sebuah penolakan yang aku takutkan tak pernah terjadi sampai saat ini. Aku tak pernah menanyakannya, tapi kami berdua yang saling mengungkapkan. Tak ada kata-kata puitis yang mengiringi karena memang kami berdua bukanlah sepasang manusia yang suka akan hal-hal seperti itu. Kami berdua bukanlah seorang filsuf yang mampu mewakilkan perasaan pada kata-kata sehingga masing-masing dari kami tak perlu berhadapan hanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta kami.

"Seperti angin..."

Itulah rangkaian kata yang akhirnya terlontar saat Yixing bertanya padaku apa hal yang aku sukai darinya. Yixing adalah cinta dan dia adalah angin. Angin tak kasat mata namun aku merasakannya. Hal yang aku rasakan selama ini. Jawaban dari semua desiran aneh, debaran tak karuan, sepercik kebahagian, dan senyuman ketulusan yang beberapa tahun terakhir semakin keras menghantam jiwa. Dan dia akan selalu ada dalam setiap detik hembus nafasku.

Cinta. Iya ini tentang cinta. Aku mencintai Yixing. Anak laki-laki yang tak sengaja aku temui di sebuah kotak pasir taman dan nyaris bertengkar hanya karena ember plastik dan sekop. Anak lelaki yang mengajarkanku betapa menyenangkannya bermain dengan angin. Betapa mengasyikkannya kala angin menerpa wajahmu saat berdiri menantang di atas papan ayunan atau sepeda pancal. Anak lelaki yang selalu pamer gigi ompongnya hanya untuk mewarnai kehidupan masa kecilku yang sedikit suram akibat Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung tetanggaku. Sampai sekarang ia tetap setia mewarnai hidupku—setidaknya sebelum ada yang memisahkan kami.

"Myeonie, kau selalu lemah.."

Kembali aku harus terpuruk saat mendaki bukit. Kelelahan begitu cepat menyergapku setiap kami akan menuju puncak bukit. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Yixinglah yang terlalu antusias menuju puncak. Mungkin aku kalah semangat oleh laki-laki berlesung pipi ini. Lihat saja gerakan lincahnya dan bergerak kesana kemari bagai anak burung yang baru belajar terbang.

"Maaf, Xingie. Kau jangan terlalu bersemangat. Aku tak bisa menyamaimu.."

Kudengar Yixing berdecih kesal, namun tetap saja dia akan selalu dan selalu menuntunku perlahan, membantuku duduk bersandar pada pohon maple yang selama 21 tahun ini menjadi saksi kami berdua.

"Myeonie, mungkin kau akan selalu seperti ini. Tapi tenanglah aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Ya. Aku harap begitu.

Tetaplah di sampingku.

Jangan pernah pergi.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

Oh! Hai! ^^

Setelah sekian lama saya tidak mengupdate fanfic saya, saya hadir bukannya mengupdate Werewolves vs Vampire dan THAT XX, malah bikin fanfic baru, twoshoot pula. Entahlah, saya sedikit kurang feel untuk meneruskan dua fanfic itu ditambah kesibukan menjelang UN yang bejibun, belum lagi dada yang dag dig dug makin membuat otak blank. Sekali lagi mohon maaf.

Akhir-akhir ini saya sering membaca fanfic dengan genre angst dan tertarik membuat fanfic angst yang pada akhirnya lahirlah fanfic ini. Sengaja buat twoshoot biar ada waktu untuk menambah kadar ke-angst-annya. Inget film UP! nggak? Nah itu, saya adaptasi dari sana untuk scene bukitnya.

Boleh curhat?

Saya nangis tiap nonton bagian itu :'( huks~

Well, akan saya usahakan tiga fanfic termasuk ini akan segera datang kelanjutannya.

Terimakasih.

Daexoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wind Blow**

.

.

.

Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga memanglah tak mudah. Pertengkaran kecil tak jarang muncul ke permukaan dan berhasil kami atasi sedemikian rupa hingga tak menjalar kemana-mana. Entahlah. Mungkin ini cinta. Cinta yang memang tak mempunyai alasan kenapa bisa tumbuh dalam hati dan tertuju padanya. Sedingin apapun aku pada Yixing, tetap akan menghangat hanya karena senyumannya. Seegois apapun Yixing, tetap akan luluh dengan beberapa potong sandwich buatanku, hehehe.

Setahun semenjak pernikahan kami, aku semakin paham bagaimana Yixing. 28 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, baik aku maupun Yixing sudah saling mengetahui sisi baik dan buruk masing-masing. Yixing tak pernah berubah. Keyakinanku akan hal itu terwujud. Yixing tak akan pernah berubah. Tetap ceria, aktif, dan selalu membuatku tertawa. Tuhan mengerti hambanya. Aku yang sedikit dingin dan kaku, Dia berikan Yixing yang bertolak belakang denganku.

Yixing tak pernah berubah. Tetap menyukai angin dan selalu mengikutsertakan aku ke dalam hal itu. Simpel, sederhana, namun bermakna. Tak perlu banyak tuntutan dalam kehidupan kami. Menjalani kehidupan yang telah diberikan Sang Maha Hidup dengan tertib. Mensyukuri setiap cinta yang selalu tumbuh seiring pertama kali kelopak mata terbuka di setiap pagi.

Namun tak selamanya keinginan manusia selalu berbanding lurus dengan takdir Tuhan. Sekeras apapun aku menginginkan Yixing untuk tak berubah tetap ada yang berubah. Semenjak dua minggu ini aku perhatikan gerakannya semakin lambat.

'Prang!'

Kutinggalkan cermin yang menjadi tempatku mematut diri saat suara seperti benda jatuh dan pecah itu menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah. Derap langkah kupercepat hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan akibat telapak kaki dan anak tangga kayu yang berhantaman. Melupakan dasiku yang masih menggantung di leher, di pikiranku saat ini adalah Yixing. Perasaan khawatir menyergap benakku.

Benar saja. Setibanya di ambang dapur aku lihat Yixing dengan tangan bergetar tengah jongkok memunguti serpihan pecahan gelas di lantai. Menyadari kehadiranku, Yixing mendongak hingga tampaklah mata berair dan bibir merah mudanya yang bergetar kecil dengan sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

Aku menghela nafas, "..jangan menangis.." kuangkat bahunya untuk berdiri, membantunya duduk di kursi makan kemudian mengambil segelas air putih, "..minumlah.. kau terlihat terkejut.." Yixing meraih gelas yang kusodorkan. Mengusap punggungnya saat tiba-tiba ia tersedak, "..pelan-pelan.."

Ia mengangguk kemudian meletakkan gelas ke atas meja dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. Aku hanya terus mengusap punggungnya pelan sembari berfikir apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Yixing bisa sampai seceroboh itu. Aku tak akan bertanya, merengkuh tubuhnya erat-erat. Tuhan.. rasa cintaku semakin bertambah.

.

.

.

Baru saja aku keluar dari kamar mandi, mengusap rambutku yang basah sehabis keramas guna menyegarkan kepala yang terasa panas seharian berada di kantor menghadapi berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk di atas meja. Aku merindukan Yixing.

Aih~ kenapa aku seperti anak muda yang baru saja merasakan cinta? Tak bertemu sejenak rasa rindu itu serasa menggerogoti bertahun-tahun lamanya. Joonmyeon, ingatlah usiamu. Kau bukan anak berumur lima tahun yang memakai topi Thomas lagi.

Pintu kamarku terbuka bersamaan dengan selesainya aku mengenakan kaos putih polos, menampakkan Yixing dengan sebuah album di tangannya. Alisku bertaut mencoba mengingat album apa itu.

"Myeon, aku menemukan ini di lemari kecil bawah tangga." Ia mendekatiku kemudian menarik pergelanganku lembut untuk mengikutinya duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Album apa itu?" tanyaku. Yixing mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu, "..aku belum membukanya, tapi aku merasa tak asing dengan ini." Ia membersihkan cover album yang sedikit berdebu perlahan. Aku mengikuti setiap gerik tangannya. Sangat lembut.

"Myeon, pffft~ ini album masa kecil kita."

Aku tersadar, mengerjapkan mata kemudian melongok ke lembar pertama album yang dibuka Yixing. Haha lihatlah potret dua orang anak laki-laki yang tengah berangkulan itu, yang satu pamer gigi ompongnya dan yang satu hanya tersenyum ramah. Itu aku dan Yixing. Kami memakai baju bergambar mobil yang sama saat di taman bermain.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan."

Bibir lucu itu mengerucut saat aku berucap seperti itu. Lembar berikutnya telah terbuka menampakkan Yixing dengan hoodie piglet berwarna merah jambu tersenyum manis hingga lesung pipinya nampak jelas. Jangan lupakan ikatan rambut di atas kepalanya.

"Kau seperti bapak-bapak."

Hey! Bagaimana bisa?

"Darimananya?"

Yixing terkikik. Ia menunjuk celana kain yang aku kenakan di foto, "..ini.." kemudian menggeser telunjuknya ke kemeja dengan dasi kupu-kupu, "..ini juga.." dan terakhir wajahku. Wajahku yang di foto itu tengah mengenakan kacamata bulat plus rambut klimis. Ah aku ingat, ini perayaan hari ibu dan entah kenapa ibu justru mendandaniku seperti itu -_-

Dan seterusnya sampai lembar terakhir yang penuh dengan momen kami berdua di bukit. Potret yang ada bukanlah kami sebagai anak-anak, tetapi masa remaja di mana kami banyak habiskan di sana. Saat aku terjatuh di tengah perjalanan mendaki bukit, saat aku bersimpuh kelelahan, dan saat Yixing datang tergesa-gesa membantuku. Momen itu, bukanlah disengaja untuk terpotret.

Potret alam.

Gumpalan awan yang berarak perlahan melahirkan beribu bentuk dengan imajinasi kami masing-masing. Siluet pohon maple dengan sepeda pancal yang bersandar di batang kokohnya. Satu foto yang membuat hatiku membuncah senang dan kebas sekaligus, potret Yixing yang membelakangi matahari senja hingga bias sinarnya bertumbukan dengan lensa kamera, membuat Yixing yang berdiri di sana bagaikan malaikat dengan senyum manisnya. Cantik. Entah kenapa aku justru merasa dia seperti akan menghilang. Menghilang di balik cahaya jingga dan putih mentari senja. Hilang dengan sangat indah.

.

.

.

Dapat kurasakan sosok di sebelahku ini bergerak tak nyaman. Sedetik diam dan detik berikutnya kembali bergerak. Tak kuhiraukan di awal namun lamat-lamat kekhawatiran muncul di benak. Ada apa? Dua kata itulah yang pasti akan terlontar saat aku membuka mata.

"Yixingie.. bangun.."

Ya Tuhan keningnya penuh dengan peluh. Padahal sama sekali aku tak merasakan panas, justru sebaliknya, sangat dingin. Kuusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah dan lehernya.

"Xing.. bangun sayang.."

Kutepuk pelan kedua belah pipinya. Ketidaknyamanan nampak jelas di kedua matanya yang terpejam dan bergerak liar. Apa benar sepanas itu?

"Yixingie.."

Aku menepuk pipinya lagi kemudian mengusap peluh yang kembali mengaliri kening dan pelipisnya. Matanya terbuka, aku tersenyum sembari membantunya untuk duduk. Tubuhnya basah, keringatnya berlebihan.

"Kenapa berkeringat sampai seperti ini?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya gelengan kepala tanda tak mengerti dari Yixing. Aku membantunya melepas piyama yang ia kenakan. Demi apa, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat peluh sedemikian banyak di tubuh Yixing. Beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengambil handuk kecil di lemari kemudian mengusapkan pada tubuh Yixing dan menyalakan AC setelah mengambil piyama baru untuknya dan kembali membantu mengenakan.

"Myeon.. kenapa menyalakan AC?"

Aku tak menyukai dingin dan Yixing sangat paham akan hal itu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kepanasan seperti tadi."

"Aku tak kepanasan, Myeon~"

"Dan kau berkeringat sangat deras?"

Ia menunduk, aku menghela nafas. Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku justru berucap seperti orang marah? Kurengkuh tubuh ringkih ini dan kembali mengusap punggungnya. Entah, aku merasa sangat nyaman setiap melakukan hal ini.

"Kembalilah tidur.."

Anggukan lemah dalam dekapanku kuanggap sebagai jawaban. Perlahan kubaringkan tubuh Yixing dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher. Terakhir mengecup keningnya. Mata indah kesukaanku kini terpejam, damai tanpa kegelisahan seperti tadi.

Sudah setengah jam sejak Yixing tertidur, namun kedua mataku tak kunjung ingin terpejam pula. Pemandangan indah di sampingku adalah alasannya. Kuperhatikan relief indah yang selalu mampu membuat sudut bibirku tertarik mengulas senyum. Hidung mungil nan mancung, bibir penuh merah muda, dan kedua belah pipinya di mana ada lesung manis tersembunyi di bagian kanan yang selalu mengundang hasrat untuk selalu mengecupnya.

Sial.

Rasa kebas kembali menggelayuti benakku. Aku benci saat perasaan yang sama datang seperti ketika aku melihat Yixing dengan sinar indah matahari di bukit beberapa tahun lalu. Aku tak akan melihat mata bening nan indah ini terbuka lagi. Tidak, tidak. Tuhan, kumohon. Jangan terjadi.

.

.

.

Tanggal 24 Februari 2013 tepat hari ini adalah _anniversary_ kami yang satu tahun, tak terasa sejak setahun lalu aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan Yixing. Berdua. Hanya berdua karena kami masih belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Aku pernah membahas ini dengan Yixing sebelumnya. Sama sepertiku, ia sangat menginginkan seorang bayi. Namun mungkin Tuhan belum memberikan kepada kami sebuah kepercayaan untuk merawat seorang bayi mungil. Kami tak memaksa, tak akan mengeluh dan menyalahkan Tuhan. Kami terus menunggu. Menjalani perjalanan hidup berdua sudahlah menjadi pusat rasa syukurku dan Yixing.

Perasaan cinta yang terus menggelayuti hati setiap hari selalu mampu membuatku kewalahan. Apa dampaknya? Aku semakin tak ingin kehilangan dia. Anak lelaki ompongku. Anak lelaki yang sudah menjadi goresan krayon dalam lembar putih kehidupanku sejak kecil. Tak ada kata bosan. Melihatnya setiap pertama aku membuka mata, mengecup keningnya setiap aku akan berangkat kerja, menahan nafas setiap bibir lucunya ketika berbicara mengerucut manja, dan satu, senyuman manis yang selalu ia ulas setiap aku terjatuh menuju puncak bukit bersamanya. Yixing selalu tersenyum. Entah apa yang saat itu ia rasakan, suka, duka, senyuman itu akan selalu tampak. Menjadi pelipurlara dalam dada.

"Myeon.."

Kutolehkan kepala menghadap asal suara. Suara lembut yang tak pernah bosan telingaku mende—

"Astaga! Yixing!"

Apa lagi ini? Darah keluar dari hidungnya. Cukup banyak jika dilihat dari telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan darah yang terus keluar. Kalang kabut aku mencari sekotak tisu dan menuntun Yixing duduk di sisi ranjang. Mengusap noda merah mengerikan di sekitar _philtrum_ dan mulutnya.

"Jangan mendongak sayang.."

Kutahan kepalanya yang akan mendongak. Itu tidak bagus karena hanya akan membuat darah tersumbat dan menggumpal di dalam sana. Jadilah aku menekan pangkal hidungnya guna menutup pembuluh darah yang pecah.

"Tahan, ya.."

Yixing mengangguk lemah, tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. Apa dia kesakitan? Kedua matanya tertutup rapat seolah menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup.."

Menjauhkan tanganku dari wajahnya untuk melanjutkan membersihkan darah yang masih menodai tangan putih Yixing. Kutuntun dia menuju kamar mandi, menyalakan keran westafel dan membasuh tangannya. Nyeri dadaku melihat air merah yang bergerak menuju saluran pembuangan.

"Kenapa bisa mimisan?"

Gelengan kepala Yixing menjadi jawaban pembuka. "..aku tak tahu Myeon~ tiba-tiba kepalaku pening dan pangkal hidungku terasa nyeri. Punggungku juga sakit." Jawabnya lemah setelah aku kembali dari dapur membawa segelas air putih hangat.

"Ini, minumlah."

Ia meraih gelas yang kusodorkan dan aku mulai memijat punggungnya. Menegak yang ada di dalamnya perlahan dan dapat kulihat gerakan air melewati kerongkongan Yixing dari gerakan jakun di lehernya. Kekhawatiran masih menyelimutiku. Otak kembali berputar mengingat kejadian tak terduga yang dialami Yixing akhir-akhir ini. Yang dapat aku tarik menjadi kesimpulan, apa dia sakit?

.

.

.

Menjatuhkan barang, berkeringat, mimisan. Setiap hari ada saja di antara ketiga hal itu menimpa Yixing. Tubuhnya semakin lemah kulihat. Gerakannya terus melambat tak selincah dulu. Yixing terlalu cepat lelah dan jika sudah begitu darah segar akan mengalir dari hidungnya. Pemandangan yang menyiksa mata dan batinku lebih menyiksa daripada melihat gambaran Kris hyung.

Apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Yixing. Konsentrasi di kantor selalu buyar memikirkan Yixing di rumah yang sendirian mengingat kondisi buruknya. Jangan salahkan aku yang tak membawanya untuk sementara kembali ke rumah orangtuanya selama aku tak di rumah.

"Aku tak ingin membuat semua khawatir, Myeon. Aku sehat. Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Seperti itu kalimat yang selalu diucapkan Yixing setiap pagi saat aku akan berangkat kerja, bahkan sebelum aku mengeluarkan suarapun ia sudah berkata demikian. Selalu meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, ya, dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman Yixing yang tak secerah dulu.

.

.

.

Ujung mataku terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yixing. Laki-laki itu sedang membersihkan debu sofa menggunakan _vacuum cleaner_, sedangkan aku sendiri mengelap benda-benda yang menghias sudut-sudut rumah kami. Kualihkan pandangan pada dinding ruang tengah di mana banyak benda persegi berkaca dengan potret kami berdua di bukit. Ah! Sudah lama kami tak ke sana.

.

.

.

_**Yixing PoV**_

Suara gaduh cukup mengusik tidurku. Pukul berapa ini? Perlahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mata. Tak ada bias mentari pagi yang memaksa menerobos pupil mata dan kutaksir ini masih sangat pagi untuk memulai hari.

Tunggu!

Kemana Joonmyeon?

Setelah menyibak selimut putih dari tubuh, aku mencoba bangkit. Kepala terasa pening. Punggung ini serasa remuk. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir aku mengalami ini. Disambut rasa sakit setiap pagi dan tak jarang aku mimisan. Berkeringat di malam hari dan selalu membuat Joonmyeon terjaga. Aku tak mengerti namun yang jelas apapun yang aku rasakan harus tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Menjadi Yixing yang ceria. Tak ada alasan lain, hanya ingin membuat Joonmyeon bahagia.

Melihat raut khawatir di wajah tampannya setiap hari membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku menyusahkan Joonmyeon, menyusahkan orang tercintaku. Aku merasa tak berguna akhir-akhir ini. Menggenggam sebuah gelas saja harus luput. Seolah tanganku tak mempunyai otot. Membersihkan rumah satu jam sudah merasa kelelahan. Apa mungkin aku kekurangan vitamin sampai keadaanku seburuk ini? Ah kurasa tidak karena sejak dulu aku memang jarang meminum vitamin atau suplemen makanan dan semacamnya.

Cukup!

Semoga hari ini tak menjadi masalah.

Kudorong pintu kamar mandi, meraba dinding dingin agar berat badanku tertahan olehnya. Rasanya seperti tak menapak lantai, pening ini masih terasa. Tulang belakangku seolah lembek. Membuka keran westafel kemudian menggosok gigi yang kulanjut dengan membasuh wajah. Pantulan di cermin membuatku terhenyak. Kenapa aku bisa sepucat ini? Kantung mataku tampak jelas dan terlihat cekung, pipiku sedikit tirus. Tak jauh beda dengan orang sakau. Aku tampak menyeramkan.

"Yixing?"

Ah itu Joonmyeon ^^

Segera aku keluar menemui suamiku yang tengah melongok ke sana ke mari, mencari keberadaanku mungkin.

"Myeonie.."

Suaraku serak.

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arahku, raut lega dapat aku tangkap dari balik senyuman yang ia kembangkan. Ia menghampiriku, oh ya ampun dadaku bergemuruh. Selalu seperti ini. Bukankah hidup bersama Joonmyeon sudah lama? Itu yang aku herankan. Perasaan membuncah masih saja aku rasakan setiap berada di dekat laki-laki ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jemari lembutnya menelusuri lekuk wajahku. Kupejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan malaikatku ini. Nyaman.

"Jelas. Kalau belum kenapa aku berdiri di hadapanmu?"

Dia terkekeh kecil. Aih~ tampannya.

Cup.

Maaf aku tak tahan untuk tak mengecupnya. Ah bukan masalah, toh dia sudah jadi milikku seutuhnya.

"Kau memberiku ciuman selamat pagi?"

Telapak tangannya menangkup pipiku. Aku mengedikkan bahu kemudian meraih lengannya dan menggelayut di sana. Terlihat manja? Tak peduli.

"Menurutmu? Aku sudah menggosok gigi, lho :D"

Kupajang deretan gigi putihku di depan Joonmyeon. Tak perlu malu karena gigiku sudah utuh tak seperti masa kecilku dulu. Gigi ompong. Tawa renyah Joonmyeon kembali mendominasi ruang telingaku. Tangan besarnya mengacak surai coklat karamelku kemudian kurasakan pipiku basah dikecupnya.

"Kau ini.. aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, jadi lekaslah ganti pakaianmu. Aku menunggu di bawah."

Setelah mengecup bibirku sekilas Joonmyeon menghilang di balik daun pintu kamar dan kuputuskan untuk segera menuruti kata-katanya. Meraih sepotong kemeja putih polos dan celana _jeans_ selutut lalu sebuah cermin besar di sudut kamar menjadi tujuan utama. Menyisir rambutku dengan jari dan—

Astaga!

Manik mataku mengikuti gerak cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari lubang hidungku. Sebelum menetes kuraih beberapa lembar tisu di meja nakas sebelah ranjang. Menekan pangkal hidung seperti yang Joonmyeon lakukan setiap hal ini terjadi. Mataku berkunang. Pening seperti ini meledakkan kepalaku. Punggungku seperti tak tersanggah oleh tulang. Nyeri itu kembali terasa.

Tak ingin aku membohongi Joonmyeon, maksudku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya barang sekecil apapun. Tidak, justru bagus, menghapus kemungkinan Joonmyeon khawatir sepagi ini. Aku benci melihat gurat kegelisahan di wajahnya. Sangat.

.

.

.

"Yixing, cepatlah.."

Gema suara Joonmyeon menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Daun pintu berwarna coklat tua rumah kami terbuka setelah kuputar kenopnya menampakkan Joonmyeon yang kini tengah menaiki sepeda pancal plus keranjang yang kutaksir berisi sandwich kesukaan kami yang menggantung di setang kemudi. Tuhan—hampir saja aku membiarkan bulir air mataku jatuh. Hal sesederhana ini Joonmyeon masih ingat. Kebiasaan kami yang sempat tertunda sekian lama karena kondisiku yang memburuk, aku akui kondisiku kini memang sangat buruk. Jika memungkiri itu, aku tak ingin dianggap munafik.

Langkah kakiku berhasil menuruni anak tangga teras rumah setelah sebelumnya aku mengunci pintu, menyambut uluran tangan Joonmyeon dan segera membonceng di belakangnya. Tanpa diperintah otak tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya yang otomatis memutar ingatan masa lalu di mana selalu Joonmyeon yang menyuruhku untuk berpegangan—bukan, lebih tepatnya memeluk. Kusandarkan kepala di punggung hangatnya. Sangat nyaman.

Kurasakan Joonmyeon mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang, memperlambat waktu seolah ingin menikmati semilir angin beserta embun pagi buta. Udara masih terasa basah saat kurasakan titik-titik uap air mencium wajahku. Dingin kala kabut menyentuh saraf peraba. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, memberi pasokan oksigen pada paru-paruku. Menenangkan. Satu hal yang sangat aku rindukan sejak beberapa waktu lalu, seperti saat ini, menikmati hembusan angin bersama Joonmyeon-ku.

Tak ada pembicaraan. Yang aku lakukan sedari tadi hanya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang suamiku, mengusap wajah pada punggung hangat suamiku, dan tersenyum. Aku tak berminat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, begitu menikmati saat-saat berdua diterpa angin dingin bersama Joonmyeon-ku.

"Xing, kau tak tertidur lagi, sayang?"

Aktifitasku yang sebenarnya tak layak disebut aktifitas terinterupsi oleh suara berat Joonmyeon. Ingin tertawa rasanya mendengar ucapan laki-laki ini. Maksudnya menyindirku?

"Tidak, Myeon. Sudah sampai?"

Kutegakkan tubuhku yang memang sedikit condong ke depan karena memeluk Joonmyeon, melonggarkan lingkar lengan dari pinggangnya dengan perlahan karena aku tak ingin sebuah rintihan lolos dari bibirku. Punggungku nyeri lagi.

"Kau tak bisa melihat ini di mana, Xingie?"

Tak kuasa aku menahan tawa setelah menyadari sebuah pertanyaan bodoh aku lontarkan yang jelas-jelas jawabannya sudah ada di depan mata. Perlahan menapakkan kaki turun dari boncengan sepeda.

"Kalau memang tak sanggup berdiri, cepatlah berpegang padaku, sayang."

Kecupan singkat di kedua pipi menyadarkanku bahwa Joonmyeon sudah menahan tubuhku yang sedikit limbung.

"Maaf, Myeon~"

Senyum malaikatnya menjadi jawaban.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kulihat ia meraih keranjang sandwich dan membaringkan sepeda kemudian tersenyum jahil ke arahku, "..ayo Xing! Matahari akan segera muncul!" teriaknya sembari berlari menuju puncak bukit di mana pohon maple kami masih berdiri kokoh di sana. Aku rindu tempat itu dan dengan senyum yang terus aku ulas di bibir mulailah kulangkahkan kaki menapaki lereng bukit.

Ada yang aneh. Kenapa aku begitu lambat? Kenapa Joonmyeon yang sampai di sana terlebih dahulu? Dan kenapa harus aku yang terjatuh?

"Yixing!"

Sebuah teriakan menyadarkanku untuk segera mencoba bangkit namun otot-otot tubuhku berkehendak lain, ia tak menegakkan tulang-tulangku. Baru saja aku akan berdiri kedua lututku serasa lemas, sendi-sendi yang menjadi penyangga hubungan antar tulang seolah tak berfungsi. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Dadaku sesak. Aku kelelahan lagi. Pening itu datang. Nyeri di pangkal hidung pun tak luput menyempurnakan rasa sakitku. Sakit! Joonmyeon, sakit.

.

.

.

_**Joonmyeon PoV**_

Yixing jatuh. Secepat mungkin aku kembali ke lereng bukit di mana Yixing bersimpuh di sana. Kilasan balik waktu lalu di tempat yang sama berputar di otak. Aku yang selalu terjatuh tepat di mana Yixing terjatuh sekarang. Aku yang berlari saat ini seperti Yixing yang selalu berlari dari puncak bukit untuk membopongku. Namun keadaan saat ini berbalik, sangat jauh berbalik.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang baru aku sadari sekarang, keadaan tak selamanya sama. Waktu terus berputar seperti jarum panjang yang akan selalu melewati angka 12 dan membawa perubahan di setiap detiknya. Aku yang selalu mengharapkan jangan ada perubahan di antara kami kini harus tertampar oleh kenyataan. Kenyataan yang tak pernah berdusta, tak dapat dimanipulasi, bahkan diubah. Aku yang selalu mengharapkan kehidupanku mendatang akan selalu bersama Yixingpun harus rela jatuh terdorong kenyataan bahwa Yixing memang tak selamanya berada di sisiku. Egois memang pemikiranku di awal namun satu lagi yang harus aku pahami, tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan takdir.

Satu waktu aku berfikir kebahagiaan hidup di dunia adalah fana yang abadi, namun di satu sisi aku tak memungkiri bahwa hidup bersama Yixing membawa kebahagiaan yang abadi.

"Myeon~"

Kuhapus lelahan air mata di pipi saat suara lemah itu menggema lirih di penjuru ruangan dingin ini. Tak ingin membiarkan melaikatku melihat betapa lemahnya aku hanya karena sebutir air bening menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Mendekati ranjang di mana Yixing terbaring lemah di atasnya dengan beberapa selang yang menempel dan menusuk kulit mulusnya. Dadaku kembali merasakan nyeri melihat keadaannya yang semakin melemah.

"Kau seperti angin, Myeon~"

Kuraih dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Tak ingin kulepaskan. Biarkan seperti ini.

"..angin tak kasat mata namun aku merasakannya. Itu cinta, kau... adalah cinta.."

Nafasnya tersengal. Semakin kupererat genggamanku mencoba membagi kekuatan pada Yixing.

"..angin selalu ada di setiap hembus nafasku, Myeon. Itu cinta dan cinta selalu mengisi setiap sudut hatiku.."

Kukecup punggung tangannya. Kali ini kubiarkan air mata ikut membasahi tangan istri tercintaku ini. Membiarkan segala beban terdalam dan perih dalam dada ikut mengalir seiring dengan tetesan butir beningnya.

"..dan kau.. Myeon~ kau hidupku.."

.

.

.

Kuusap debu yang menutupi album merah hati ini. Aku menemukannya di dalam meja nakas di samping ranjang, itu meja nakas Yixing. Menarik kursi kayu ke balkon kamar di mana saat ini sedang senja. Yixing suka senja karena anginnya. Angin senja yang begitu lembut menurutnya. Selembut Yixing itu sendiri.

Lembar pertama, masa kecilku bersama Yixing.

Lembar kedua, masih masa kecil bersama Yixing.

Lembar ketiga, tetap masa kecilku bersama Yixing.

Lembar keempat, di mana salah satu dari dua anak laki-laki itu tengah mengecup pipi anak laki-laki lain di sebelahnya. Itu Yixing yang menciumku saat aku menangis akibat terjatuh dari sepeda pancal.

Lembar kelima, masa remajaku bersama Yixing.

Lembar keenam, potret kami berdua yang saling merangkul satu sama lain di bawah pohon maple saat senja dengan hembusan angin menerpa wajah membuat poni kami terbang secara acak. Natural. Yixing cantik.

Lembar ketujuh, siluet tubuhku yang mendekap Yixing di bawah pohon maple yang selalu menjadi saksi ceritaku bersama Yixing.

Lembar kedelapan, masa-masa kehidupan baru kami berdua.

Lembar kesembilan, aku tak tahu ini berasal darimana dan bagaimana bisa ada foto ini, potret kami berdua yang tengah duduk di atas bukit dengan bibir saling bertaut membelakangi kamera, dihias berkas-berkas sinar cahaya jingga yang memaksa menelusup ke antara celah tubuh kami.

Lembar kesepuluh, selembar kertas putih kusam tersimpan rapi. Tulisan tangan Yixing.

"_..jika ada kata yang melebihi kata; bahagia; mungkin aku akan menggunakan kata itu untuk judul kehidupanku.._

_..bila ada di mana saat-saat terakhir denganmu,_

_..aku ingin menyampaikan semua perasaanku yang telah lama terpendam,_

_..lewat sini.._

_..bahwa,_

_..aku bahagia, selama ini pernah mengenalmu dan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu.._

_..membagi udara dalam setiap helaan nafas kita.._

_..waktu yang sangat lama dan detik yang terlalu cepat bergulir.._

_..kau memberikanku warna hidup, pelangi.._

_..kau memberikanku cahaya terang, yang akan menyinariku di saat aku terjebak kegelapan,_

_..cahaya terang; senyumanmu.._

_..senyuman yang tak akan pernah pudar dalam kesedihan.._

_..yang akan selalu memberi semangat untukku, aku menyukaimu.._

_..tak akan pernah ada alasan bagaimana aku bisa menyukaimu.._

_Inginku, Myeon_

_..bisa hidup bersamamu seribu tahun lagi.._

_..namun itu hanya inginku yang tak akan pernah bisa tercapai.._

_..karena suatu saat nanti kita akan terpisah.._

_..aku tak pernah berkata,_

_..bahwa,_

_..jika waktuku sudah habis di dunia, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.._

_..sebab,_

_..aku akan selalu menunggumu datang kepadaku.._

_..dan saat itulah aku akan mencintaimu lagi,_

_..dengan cinta yang lebih abadi.._

_Mungkin akan selalu seperti itu,_

_..tetapi tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu.._

_Myeon_

_..terimakasih,_

_..atas waktu singkat saat terakhir perjalanan kita di atas sepeda pancal pagi itu.._

_Sungguh Terimakasih.._

_Terimakasih.._

.

.

.

"_Hati-hati, Yixingie.."_

"_Myeon, kau tahu, aku merindukan tempat ini.."_

"_Aku juga. Lihat pohon ini, sudah 29 tahun masih tetap ada.."_

"_Myeon.."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Aku sakit.."_

"_Aku tahu.."_

"_Myeon?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu.."_

"_Aku pun begitu.."_

"_Kim Joonmyeon?"_

"_Ya? Zhang Yixing?"_

"_Kau pernah berfikir kenapa aku menyukai angin?"_

"_Entahlah, sepertinya pikiran itu pernah terlintas di otak."_

"_Kau mau tahu alasannya?"_

"_Jika kau mengizinkan.."_

"_Aku suka angin karena cinta seperti angin dan kau adalah cinta. Angin tak kasat mata namun aku merasakannya. Angin selalu ada di sekitarku, ada dalam setiap hembus nafasku seperti cinta yang t__ak dapat aku tangkap dengan penglihatan, tak dapat aku raih dengan tangan, namun akan selalu mengisi setiap sudut dalam dada. Tak berbeda denganmu__, yang selalu ada di setiap detik hidupku.."_

.

.

.

Joonmyeon memejamkan mata beriring dengan hembusan angin senja menerpa wajahnya. Menyembunyikan duka paling mendalam dengan satu pejam mata. Helaan nafas teraturnya seolah ingin membuang rasa pedih dalam hatinya. Dengan album dalam dekapan, ia membiarkan otaknya kembali mengingat semua masa-masa dalam kotak putih memori hati bersama Yixingnya. Hanya Yixingnya. Cintanya. Hembusan anginnya.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Oh!

Hai ^^

_moga feel angst-nya kena ya :")_

**B I G** Thanks to:

ajib4ff | **Ruii419** | the-dancing-petals | **uniquegals** | Stupeffy | | fallforhaehyuk | **Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek** | Ira Putri | **rintakuma** | poppoyixing | **evilkyung** | tyu | **Laibel** | chenma | **pyopyo** | exindira | **7D**

_Replay review for un-log-in friends_ :)

**pyopyo** : yup ini bakalan angst dan udah Dae rencanain dari awal. silahkan dinikmati chapter terakhirnya :)

**Laibel** : silahkan dinikmati kelanjutan ceritanya :)

**tyu** : terimakasih ^^ sudah dilanjut ceritanya :)

**evilkyung** : di chapter pertama memang kurang angst, tapi Dae harap di chapter ini sudah bisa kerasa angst-nya meskipun nggak banget. untuk friendship-nya Dae sengaja kasih kekentalan di sana. biar nggak terlalu menye-menye :)

**poppoyixing** : Dae sudah merencanakan ini bakalan angst, yeah meski nggak oke tapi Dae harap masih ada sedikit feel yang mengena. Suho berpisah sama Lay haha :D #evillaugh

**rintakuma** : itu karena hormon dalam tubuh Suho kelebihan dan nggak wajar. otaknya juga terlalu oke. maklumlah keturunan profesor haha. sama-sama :)

**Ira Putri** : yah kok lupa password sih -_- ntar gimana fanfic kamu yang lainnya, Ra :o ? iya aku pilih Lay yang mokat sesuai sama film Up! :D moga aja feel-nya ngena ya meski nggak banyak :")

Silahkan diisi kotak review-nya.

Terimakasih.

Daexoxo.


End file.
